Bahasa Langit
by Arionyxle
Summary: Sasuke kecil menganggap bahwa menjadi langit siang adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Sebatas dialog singkat antara Uchiha bersaudara. Canon.


Langit tampak bercorak kelabu petang ini, gumpalan awan-awan tebal berarak mengelilingi Bumi tak kenal henti. Sang raja cerah tampak tak betah bertengger di atas tahta agungnya, memayungi bentangan semesta dalam kemurungan sinarnya.

Langit pun sempurna akan hujan.

Cerita terus berjalan menuai babak, tapi episode lama tak pernah pudar sejenak pun dalam benak. Ya, inilah takdir yang tercipta, dengan goresan pena para Dewata.

Aku, bersamanya. Dalam kenangan bisu masa lalu.

Saat kutatap dunia yang tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berkedip, kuputar lagu lama ini di atas usang piringan hitam memoriku.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

—Family/Spiritual—

—Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha—

**Warning  
><strong>Uchiha-bersaudara, Semi-Canon, Alternate Timeline, Ficlet,  
>banyak dialog, dan sebagainya<p>

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong> A H A S A • L A N G I **T  
><strong>© Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Obsidian hitamnya menatap lekat langit petang penuh kepolosan. Kala itu, si bocah masih berusia sepuluh tahun, sungguh berbeda wataknya tak hingga dengan sekarang. Remang jejingga surya menggores cantik kulit putihnya yang masih tak tersentuh kekerasan dendam.<p>

Dia, sang Uchiha bungsu tersenyum dengan ringannya.

Tak ada sedikit pun sirat kebencian terpantul dari rona wajahnya, begitu damai, tenang bersama syahdu alam yang mengiringinya.

Kepalanya berdendang-dendang pelan seraya senandung kecil terdengar dari balik bibirnya. Namun, sayang beribu-ribu sayang ... kala waktu terus berputar, tak diingatnya lagi bahwa dirinya pun pernah seberkawan ini.

"Kakak ...," disapanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan gurat wajah yang lebih dewasa dari si bocah, Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungnya. Si pemuda yang merasa dipanggil sang adik tersayang mencoba mendelik sebentar ke arahnya, "Kau memanggilku, Sasu-chan?"

Oh, rupanya si bocah kurang menyukai saat nama kebanggaannya dibubuhi embel-embel kembang gula tersebut, baginya terlalu menjijikkan.

"Namaku Sasuke! Bisakah kaupanggil aku SASUKE saja?" dengus si bocah Uchiha itu dengan sedikit menekankan pelafalan namanya. Segerapun tergambar apik kerucutan bibir menghiasi wajah polosnya.

—hal tersebut membuat sang kakak terkikik ringan, diacak-acaknya lalu rambut hitam si bocah yang selalu dibiarkannya mencuat ke belakang itu. "Kau ini, bukankah kau jadi terlihat lebih manis kalau kupanggil begitu, eh?"

Itachi terus saja terkikik geli mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang sudah tak bersahabat itu.

Si bocah yang merasa tengah dijahili sang kakak hanya memalingkan wajah kesalnya, "Aku benci kau!" ucap Sasuke bernada geram dengan sedikit berteriak.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu memangku tubuh ringan adiknya seraya didudukkannya si bocah pada pangkuan pahanya. Kemudian, Itachi bersender pada sebuah pohon sakura tua yang sudah tak berdaun di belakangnya—mungkin sekadar memperingan beban dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke ...," kali ini, suara sang kakak terdengar sedikit lebih serius, walaupun begitu masih terdapat kelembutan di baliknya. "Kau tahu kalau warna langit tak akan pernah sama?"

Sang adik yang masih terlalu polos, sungguhpun tak dapat mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan kakaknya tersebut. Mata hitamnya hanya berdelik tak mengerti, diiringinya gelengan pelan dari si bocah, "Maksudmu?"

Jari telunjuk Itachi menunjuk bulatan surya yang hendak tenggelam di ufuk barat Bumi, selekasnya ditempelkan telunjuknya tersebut pada kening sang adik yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan paham, Sasuke."

Si bocah yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya tersebut, segerapun berdiri mendekati lembah curam yang berada di hadapannya. —sungguhpun tak beraninya ia untuk melihat ke bawah ngarai tersebut.

"Kau membuatku pusing saja, Kaaaaak!" teriak Sasuke alih-alih mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya agar terhapus oleh gema tebing tak berhulu ini.

Sang kakak yang tak berapa lama pun menghampiri si bocah seraya mengangkat tubuh ringannya serta lekas meletakkannya pada pundak tegap miliknya. Sepasang kaki mungil bocah itu mengayun-ayun di antara kepalanya, "Aku suka melihat ekspresi wajah kesalmu itu."

Itachi pun tersenyum jahil pada adiknya tersebut.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" bentak si bocah dengan suara tegasnya.

"Kau mau tahu maksudku yang tadi, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar suasana hati Sasuke kembali menenang.

Sang adik pun mengangguk pasti, tanda mengiyakan. "Apa?"

"Kalau diibaratkan langit ... kau itu langit pagi, Sasuke." Ucap sang kakak menggantungkan jawabannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya lanjut si bocah yang semakin dibuat tak mengerti.

Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya terarah pada si adik yang berada di atas pundaknya, "Kau masih terlalu mendung untuk menjadi langit siang ... mataharimu belum bangun."

Gaya bicara yang berbelit-belit itu memang khas sekali dengan Itachi, maka Sasuke pun tak heran kalau banyak orang mengatakan Itachi terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya, ditambah ada dua garis halus membingkai di antara hidung pemuda itu.

Dan, harus diakui kalau si bocah masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya tersebut. "Lalu?"

"Belajarlah untuk mengerti bahasa langit," jawab sang kakak sekenanya, "karena itu penting untuk pendewasaanmu."

"Jelaskan padaku, Kak." Si adik tampak merajuk.

"Baiklah ... dengar baik-baik, ya?" titah Itachi pada adiknya tersebut. "Langit pagi selalu dimulai dengan sapaan fajar, itu berarti matahari masih berjalan menaiki anak tangga tertingginya ... dan, bila dianalogikan denganmu, kau sama saja seperti matahari itu ... masih berjalan untuk menaiki anak tangga kehidupanmu."

"Aku mengerti!" ucap Sasuke riang sembari menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya. "Lalu, kau sendiri sebagai langit apa?" tanya sang adik yang berhasil membuat si pemuda menelan air liurnya dalam.

"Aku? Aku ini langit siang," jawab Itachi singkat menimpali.

"Kenapa begitu?" —bocah ini, kalau sudah bertanya, seperti tim penginterogasi desa saja.

Saat ini, si kakak yang dibuatnya tersenyum. Dengan wajah damai, Itachi pun berusaha menjawab, "Karena matahariku masih bingung untuk menentukan pilihan ... antara menemui petang cerah atau hujan."

Sasuke sesaat memutar kedua bola mata obsidiannya, "Kalau begitu, mana yang akan kaupilih?"

"Maka dari itu, aku sendiri bingung ... biarlah saat aku menjadi langit petang nanti yang menjawabnya," sesaat Itachi mengehela napas singkat. "Jangan menjadi petang hujan, Sasuke—"

Sepoi angin untuk beberapa waktu menyela obrolan antara adik dan kakak itu, menerbangkan lembar-lembar daun menerjuni curam ngarai yang tak berujung.

"—jadilah petang yang cerah."

"Kalau menjadi langit siang serumit itu, biar aku selamanya menjadi langit pagi saja." Ucap polos si Uchiha bungsu dengan tiada bebannya. Dirinya merasa nyaman terduduk di atas pundak kakaknya tersebut.

"Bagaimanapun, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti menjadi langit siang."

"Makanya sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menjadi langit siaaang. Titik!" kekeh si adik pada pendirian salahnya.

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya terkikik ringan mengahadapi tingkah adiknya itu, "Dasar bocah keras kepala!"

"Biar!" si bungsu pun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mencibir sang kakak.

Kini, matahari pun sempurna terbenam bersama rangkaian dialog alam, bercerita tentang bahasa langit yang belum sempat menemukan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Langit siang," ucapku singkat kala kenangan itu kembali menyapa memori di dalam benakku.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kita masih terlibat dalam obrolan yang sering kuperdebatkan. Aku yang selalu tak mengerti dengan cara ucapanmu, dan kau yang selalu berbicara dengan gaya bertuturmu yang khas itu.

—entah, seberapa besar aku merindukanmu, Kak.

Aku rindu saat kau tertawa renyah mendapati wajah kesalku ... aku rindu saat kau mendudukkanku di atas pangkuan pundakmu.

Kak Itachi ...

Maafkan adikmu yang keras kepala ini.

Maafkan adikmu yang telah menjadi langit petang yang tak kauharapkan.

—karena langit siangku lebih memilih menjadi petang yang hujan.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Saya rinduuuu Sasuke yang masih manis-manisnya dengan Itachiii! Maka dari itu, dengan seenak jidat saya membuat fanfiksi ini—sekadar untuk melampiaskan rasa kerinduan saya. T.T

Adakah yang sama rindunya dengan saya kepada keakraban Uchiha bersaudara ini?

Terakhir, sebenarnya saya ragu menempatkan 'spiritual' pada genre kedua.

_Review? If you don't mind_

**Salam, **Arionyxle


End file.
